Shattered Desires
by District Hogwarts723
Summary: Mercedes Jones has a crush on Samuel Evans but he's dating head cheerleader Quinn Fabray. Mercedes had been bullied her whole life, her parents were on the brink of divorce and now she had to confront Sam about her feelings. WARNINGS FOR: Self-Harm, Suicide, Character Death. Prompt from: imagineyourotp On Tumblr!


**Hey, everyone! This story is going to be a sad one so keep your tissues close at hand! I hope you enjoy this story and R&R. WARNINGS for: Self Harm, Suicide, Character Death. I don't own anything except for this story. The prompt is from: Check them out.**

Mercedes Jones trudged her way down the corridors of McKinley High School, she looked at her feet on which she was wearing her usual converse as she walked, averting eye contact with anyone and everyone. She had no friends at this school, everyone had chosen to abandon her after they found out about her self-harming, not that she minded, they didn't take notice of her anyway. Mercedes hugged her books closer to her chest as she hesitantly walked past a group of stick thin cheerleaders who jeered at her as she passed. She winced a little at their hurtful words as if they were daggers try to pierce her skin, ignoring them the best she could she continued down the hall to her locker. As she neared her locker, she spotted Sam Evans at the end of the hallway. Mercedes had had a crush on him for as long as she could remember but why would a guy like that fall for a girl like her? She saw the boy smile, flashing his perfect white teeth and briefly wetting his plump pink lips with his tongue. Mercedes couldn't believe her eyes, Sam Evans was smiling, at her! Maybe it wasn't going to be such a bad day after all she thought as Sam lifted his muscled arm and waved. Mercedes grinned and lifted her hand to wave back before she was pushed to the side and straight into the lockers beside her. With a loud clang she fell to floor, she brushed the hair out of her eyes before seeing Quinn Fabray, top bitch and head cheerleader marching her way down the hall and towards Sam. Of course... he wasn't waving at her, he was waving at his stupid girlfriend.

The day continued slowly as Mercedes had to endure Sam and Quinn being annoyingly in love with each other in her classes. It made her feel sick to the stomach that guys were going after girls who looked like a Barbie doll and had the IQ of a 3-year-old. As the last bell rang, Mercedes let out a sigh of relief that she had survived yet another day at the hell hole they called school. As Mercedes stepped outside, it started to rain heavily, she ran as fast as she could to the bus stop at the bottom of the street to shelter until the rain passed. Mercedes waited for 30 minutes until she finally decided to just walk home, it wasn't that far anyway. She walked down the street, he folders held over head like make shift umbrella shielding her hair for the rain. She turned as she heard a huge truck barrelling down the street, as it neared her it drove straight into a muddy puddle which sprayed all over her and her clothes.

Dripping wet and covered in mud, Mercedes walked the rest of the way home until finally, she made it. She greeted her mother half heartedly before she traipsed her way upstairs and to the warm shower which beckoned her into it. Mercedes stripped off her clothes stepping into the shower and turning the water on, letting a small moan escape her lips as the water soothed her skin. Mercedes stood in the shower for a while, thinking about the usual things, before she pulled the razor from the shelf and let out a deep breath before proceeding. Mercedes knew what she was doing wasn't the right thing to do but sometimes it calmed her allowed her to do what she was really feeling. She pressed the razor blade into her skin, seeing crimson droplets begin to appear, she pulled the blade across her skin, leaving a red trail behind it. Mercedes repeated this process, every time the blade struck her skin and drew blood she let out a breath and continued, it made her feel better. Once she had finished, she washed the blade, her wrists and her legs off, watching the red blood mixing with the water and slowly trailing down the drain before there was no evidence of what had just took place. Dinner at the Jones' house was silent once again as her mother and father still weren't talking after a heated argument the day before, yet another reason why her life was hell. Mercedes excused herself from the dinner table and walker upstairs to her bedroom, jumping down onto the bed, exhausted, she fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day, Mercedes dragged herself out of bed for another day at school, the morning was spent with her bickering to her mother, trying to convince her to let her stay home from school, stating she was ill. After yet another argument, Mercedes stormed from the house, slamming the door shut behind her as she did so. She made her way to school, passing the same people she did every morning, only getting a smile and a cheery 'Hello' from Mrs. Nesbit next door. Today was Tuesday which meant she had a club meeting after school, she couldn't even remember which club it was but she knew it was Sam, and bonus, Quinn wasn't there. She decided that today would be the day, she would confess everything to Sam and hope he'd leave that skank for her. As she walked through the main doors of the school, and towards her locker, the brief good feeling quickly disappeared as an ice-cold slushie was thrown at her. The familiar stinging sensation in her eyes and the sticky feeling she got on her skin returned for the 3rd time in 2 days, she dashed her way to the bathroom to wash herself off before first period. Mercedes washed away the slushie from her eyes and hair as best she could, luckily, not a lot of it went on her clothes so they didn't need that much attention, as Mercedes dried her face off with a paper towel, she turned to leave the bathroom only to be blocked by Quinn Fabray, flanked by her cronies, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. "Could you please let me pass?" She asked in a quiet mousey voice, looking down at her feet as she spoke. "And why would we do that?" Quinn snarled, raising an eyebrow and moving closer to her.

"B-Because I've got to get to first period." She replied, sounding a little braver than she actually was.

"You'll leave when I've finished with you!" Shouted Quinn before she ran over to Mercedes and pushed her up against the wall, grabber her hair and pulled her head back. "If you EVER talk to, smile at or even look at _my_ boyfriend again then I will cut you." She said before releasing the girl and walking from the bathroom with Santana and Brittany. Mercedes straightened out her clothes before she left the bathroom, hoping not to run into the three girls again.

After the encounter with the 3 cheerleaders, Mercedes tried to stay away from anybody who might have caused her discomfort but to no avail, before the final bell she managed to get slushied twice more and got pushed into several lockers. Mercedes felt fed up and wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up into bed before she remembered she had to stay behind for the club with Sam, she rolled her eyes and turned around, making her way to the meeting room where the club meetings were held. Mercedes entered the meeting room and found Sam, along with 2 other members Fran and Ellie. Once Mercedes was sat comfortably in her seat, Fran stood up and began to speak, "Now that Ms. Jones has kindly decided to show up, I can call this meeting of the Art Club to order.". Mercedes decided to zone out and ignore everything that Fran had to see, she was another person who had made her life hell this year and she in return, wasn't going to listen to her talk.

Once Art Club was finally over, Mercedes stood up and watched as Fran and Ellie quickly vacated the room in deep conversation, she Sam walking to door and she needed a distraction to keep him in the room. Thinking quickly, Mercedes threw herself down onto the floor and let out a cry, watching as Sam ran around the table and knelt beside her, "Are you alright, Mercedes?" he asked, a slight worry to his voice. "I-I'm fine, thanks." She said, a little shocked that he knew her name and that he sounded worried for her.  
"Are you sure? I can take you to the nurse if you want?" He said.  
"No, it's fine, Sam, honestly. But I did want to talk to you about something." She said, feeling a little braver. "Is it about Art? Because I honestly only joined this club so I could get some extra credit and so my parents would get off of my back." He said, chuckling a little. "N-No, she said, it's not about Art. It's about... you ... and I." She admitted, seeing him nod, she continued. "Well, I don't really know how to put this into words but... well, it's complicated, but... IhavefeelingsforyouandIwaswonderingifmaybeyouhadth emformeto." She said, very quickly. Sam had a quizzical look on his face before he slowly understood what she said, "Oh... Well, you're a nice girl Mercedes, really but... I-I don't have feelings for you. I love Quinn, I'm sorry." He said, smiling sympathetically at her before walking from the room. Mercedes felt like her whole world had come crashing down at that moment, she'd just been humiliated, she wouldn't be able to live this down. She quickly picked herself up from the floor and dashed from the building, wiping away her tears as she made her way home.

As Mercedes opened the door to her house, she found it in a state of semi-darkness, her parents weren't home, Perfect. She threw her bag from her shoulders and quickly ran upstairs and into the bathroom, turning the water on and waited for the bathtub to fill with water. She walked to her bathroom and stripped from her school clothes, slipping into a light blue nightdress, as she did this, tears streamed down her cheeks and stained her face, her eyes were red and puffy._ Everything_ that had happened in the past few months had led up to this moment: _Sam, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Her Parents, Fran from Art Club._ Slowly walking back the bathroom, Mercedes placed some candles around the room, before climbing into the bathtub. Mercedes let out a few deep breaths, saying some silent goodbyes and praying to God to keep her safe in heaven. Mercedes bowed her head before grabbing the razor from yesterday and began to mark her skin once again, pulling and slashing the blade across so it pierced her skin deeper and deeper. After a while she knew she must have hit a vein because blood was spurting from the wound faster and thicker than ever before, she started to go light-headed, black spots started to cloud her vision, her last thoughts going through her head, _goodbye Sam_, she thought before everything went black. Mercedes' unconscious body slumped down, her head going below the surface of the water, she was found later that day by a distraught Mrs Jones.


End file.
